


Between Two Gods

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Persephone and Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hyunwoo (the god of underworld) fell in love with Minhyuk (the spring god) eons ago. Now they are musing on the painting of Minhyuk's famous persona, Proserpina.





	Between Two Gods

They both look at the painting and read the title altogether _‘The abduction of Proserpina’._ Minhyuk looks at Hyunwoo who looks back at him with an apologetic smile.

“So, that’s how they perceives it.” he said.

Minhyuk shrugs. “It is not that bad.”

“You cried.”

“Once, or twice, because I missed my home, but never because of you.”

“You did actually.”

“Not because I am scared of you.”

“I know you did.”

“I try to defend you for god’s sake!”

Hyunwoo chuckles and looks at the painting again. The illustration doesn’t stray that much from the original Bernini’s statue _‘Ratto di Proserpina’_ that is currently exhibited in Galleria Borghese. All the brute force to kidnap Proserpina. Hyunwoo was terrified if it is actually how things happened back in the time. But then he never used that kind of violence to keep Minhyuk. Or did he?

Hyunwoo holds Minhyuk’s hand and squeezes it. He looks at the beautiful profile of the spring god and couldn’t help but falling in love with him once again. As the god of underworld he has never been so grateful for anything before Minhyuk.

It was crazy long long time ago after the creation and several eons after that he met the spring god. He had determined to make the spring god his but never once he abducted the other god and kept him in his underworld residence. Well, maybe there were forced stays at first but he always gave permission for him to leave and visit anytime.

The spring finally agreed to stay with him underworld and visited the upside when he was needed. And it stayed like that for several era. Until they moved upside completely. Human’s culture had been very developed right now and he came to enjoy their evolution in every living aspect as well. Living upside while maintaining the work in underworld is never been easier. Also he gets to travel around the tiny Earth with his partner just because he can.

Posing as the human is easy since human couldn’t actually perceive their form unless they want them to. They even chose human name just for fun. God Spring Lee Minhyuk and Underworld God Son Hyunwoo.

And right now they are visiting art exhibition because Minhyuk thought that art exhibition is chic and wanted to see it himself. And he couldn’t really say no to anything that Minhyuk wants.

“If you are finished here let’s find something to eat. I am hungry.”

“Human-soul hungry or human-food hungry?” Minhyuk asked with his innocent eyes that’s way too enticing. Hyunwoo cups his left cheek to kiss the spring god. “You know I don’t eat soul. All these paintings… they got it wrong”

Minhyuk takes Hyunwoo’ hand on his cheek and fake-eats his finger.

“Even my abduction?”

“Now you call it that.”

“Because you countered my defense for you!” Minhyuk tcks.

“You said it was not bad.”

“Right now it is not bad at all!” Minhyuk fumes and Hyunwoo has to stop himself from pinching the spring god’s cheek because he is just too cute. Minhyuk tugs Hyunwoo to the exit door of Gallery. He looks around and got hyped when he found the place that has red hat picture on the top of it. Right. That’s the place that sells round baked bread that Minhyuk likes.

“Pizza?”

Hyunwoo nods because again, he can’t ever say no to Minhyuk.

“Sure, let’s cherish what you’ve done for humanity. Crops.”

“I am not going to order vegetarian. I am carnivore.”

“Yeah, a carnivore god. Scary.”

This time Minhyuk doesn't fake eats Hyunwoo finger. He bits it playfully and Hyunwoo could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Hades and Persephone, the abduction story included. That, until I got traumatized reading a Stockholm syndrome fiction and now I don’t want any abduction-possessiveness related story. I like to compare showhyuk with them but again, I hate the abduction part, so I tried to make it as light and fluff as possible. And I purposely wrote it _‘Ratto di Proserpina’_ because in English it translates as ‘Rape of Proserpina’, and this issue is very sensitive to me.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
